Third Wheel
by MadInLikeWithYou
Summary: The Salvatore brothers have a sister! Dive into the world of protective brothers, wild romances, and attitudes. Dive into the world of Kelly Salvatore!
1. The Meeting

Hey guys I've wanted to write a Vampire Diaries fanfiction for a while now so here it is! Review!

Katherine's face contorted; she grew fangs and red lines etched onto her face. She was advancing and finally Kelly felt a sharp pain in her neck and suddenly everything became hazy. The next thing she knew she was awake again and craving blood.

Kelly Salvatore awoke with a jolt! She was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down rapidly. She hated that night, the night when Katherine had destroyed her life. She would never grow old, never have a family, and never die. Kelly quietly crept out of her bed and walked down the winding stairs of the Salvatore house. She passed by Stefan and Damon's room and walked straight to the kitchen. Kelly whipped up some coffee.

"No point in sleeping now, I have to be ready in an hour for school anyways", she thought. "Did you make any for me?" a voice questioned. "Damon! What the hell? You scared me!" Kelly exclaimed. "Language, little sister." Damon replied with a smirk, "But if you must know, I heard someone walking downstairs and I decided to get up. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream", Kelly replied to her older brother "And to answer your question: Yes there is more coffee. I'm going to get ready"

17-year-old Kelly walked up to her bathroom. She turned on her shower only to find the water was freezing cold. "Ughh Stefan!" she mumbled to herself. "Note to self talk to him about leaving hot water for other people" Kelly took a 10 min shower and quickly dressed for her first day of school. After a life-threatening vampire attack on her back in Florida where she used to live, Damon and Stefan brought her to Mystic Falls so they could keep an eye on her. She straightened her black hair and applied make-up to her gray-green eyes. After dressing in a pink and white dress that came down to her knees and white highheels Kelly made her way back downstairs where Stefan was waiting for her with the car.

"Took you long enough!" he grumbled. "Hey, that's what you get for inviting me here to live with you." "Yeah, yeah, yeah get in the car."

Stefan drove to school and accompanied her to the main office where they picked up her forms and schedule.

"Are you going to be all right?" he questioned. "What am I 5? I can take care of myself! Jeeze I'd like some trust around here." I replied with a joking attitude. "Okay, meet me back here at 3:30 for a ride back" Stefan told me. "Yes, dad!" I said.

I walked down the hall to my locker and picked up whatever book I needed and slipped them into my tote. Kelly walked to her first period Spanish and made it there right before the bell rang. She waited in the front for a seat.

"Hola and welcome to Mystic Falls", Sra. Garcia greeted me. She was a petite woman with a thick accent. "You can sit next to Jeremy Gilbert" Kelly could feel all eyes on her as she moved to the back row and sat down next to Jeremy. "He was pretty cute" she thought. "Tall and brown hair, not bad at all"

"Kelly" she said as she introduced herself. "Jeremy, nice to meet you" The next 45 minutes breeze by. She was comfortable with Jeremy, it was as if he was an old friend and they had much to catch up on. The bell rang and Kelly gathered her stuff. She started walking to Math, her next class, when Jeremy tapped her shoulder. "You forgot this," he said, handing her a sheet of paper with her schedule on it. "We have PE together too so I'll see you then", he stated as he retreated to his next class.

Kelly found her Algebra class and the same thing happened. The teacher introduced her, gave her a spot to sit, and continued to teach. By the time the bell rang at 3:30 Kelly was exhausted. She had made some new friends. Stefan had introduced her to everyone: Caroline, Bonnie, Meredith, and of course Elena. I first thought it was Katherine, but as I got to know her I could tell she was way different and Stefan really liked her.

Kelly made her way to the spot where Stefan told her to but no one was there. "Did he ditch me?" she wondered. Kelly called his phone but no one answered. "Wow I bet he forgot me…smooth Stefan" Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Stefan. "He better have a good reason for ditching me, or else it's not going to be pretty" _I'm so sorry. I know you're pissed. I'll make it up I promise. I have to go help Bonnie, I'll explain later. Don't be pissed! Love you- Stefan _"Is he kidding me? Does he expect me to walk 10 miles to the house in HIGH FRICKEN HEELS!" "Ditched?" came a voice behind her. She spun around to see Jeremy. "Yeah, Elena was my ride home, but apparently she has to go help Bonnie with something…" "Come on we better start walking if you want to make it home before it starts raining", he remarked pointing at the darkening sky. "You have got to be kidding me!" Kelly yelled. "I am so going to kill Stefan for this!" "Haha, cute and funny. I like you Kelly." Jeremy said. "Does anyone not like me?" Kelly asked with a playful smile.

They both started walking down the road. Both were having a good time talking until it started pouring! "If Stefan doesn't come to school tomorrow, don't be surprised", Kelly told him. "Same goes with Elena" They ran into the Grill trying to escape the rain both laughing. After 2 hot chocolates each and a plate of cookies the rain started to ease. Around 5:30 Jeremy and Kelly finally arrived at the Salvatore house. "Well I'll see you around", Kelly told him. "Bye" As she walked in the house. A dark figure approached her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Damon and Stefan screeched at her!

**Well what do you think? I don't know if I am going to continue or not. Please review, they're what keep me writing. Thanks. **


	2. Another One

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really are what keep me writing. And to Bonnie4eva x** **the story is set in the future. Just the beginning part about Katherine is a flashback from when she first gets changed. I'm sorry about any confusion. And if you have any other questions write them in the comments! Well enough of me rambling on and on. To the story!**

_A dark figure approached her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Damon and Stefan screeched at her!_

Kelly stared back, becoming more and more furious. "WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! STEFAN DITCHED ME!" she exclaimed. "I told you, Bonnie needed help! Why are you 2 hours late though? You could have at least called!" Stefan said trying to be as calm as possible. Damon on the other hand was far from calm. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID? WE THOUGHT YOU GOT RAPED OR SOMETHING!" he screamed at her. "Whatever…don't talk to me!" Kelly screamed back running up the stairs to her room. She could hear Damon yelling at her but she didn't care right now.

She was about to sit on her bed when her phone vibrated and lit up. "_Hey, what's up? -Jeremy" "Getting yelled at for being late" –Kelly "Been there done that, Aunt Jenna gave me a long lecture about it. Yet Elena doesn't get in trouble for ditching me…fair right? –J" "It's hard being the youngest, LOL –K" "Yeah, so I was wondering if your not busy we could maybe get some coffee or something –J" "Are you asking me on a date? –K" "Yes, yes I am –J" "Ooo is the druggie getting whipped by the girlie girl? But yeah I'd love to go on a date with you –K" "Great, how about Friday? -J " "Yeah! I'll cya then- K"_

Kelly attached her phone onto her charger and changed into her pajamas and soon enough Kelly was sleeping.

**Stefan POV**

Dear Diary,

When Kelly came home all hell broke lose! I tried hard to keep calm, but Damon just went all out! I know they'll forgive each other but it might take a while considering they're both extremely stubborn. I mean Kelly should have called but I guess the real reason we're so worried is because there is another vampire out on the loose. That's why I wasn't there to pick her up after school. Bonnie, Meredith, Elena and I all went to Bonnie's house to talk about it. However Kelly stormed off before I could tell her that. I just hope she'll listen to me tomorrow. Well it's getting late and I'm getting tired. Goodnight.

Stefan

** Kelly's POV**

Kelly woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She took a shower and got dressed in a white denim mini and a teal tank top. She decided on white flats today, just incase Stefan ditched her again. She walked down the stairs coming face to face with Damon. "I didn't know today is dress like a hoe day", he said. "Excuse me?!" Kelly yelled. "You heard me, go up and change right now." "You're not dad, and you have NO right to tell me what to do." she responded. With that Kelly stormed out of the door, to wait for Stefan. Instead she found Jeremy with his pickup truck. "Need a ride?" "Definitely!" Kelly dumped her book bag in the back, sent Stefan a quick text, and climbed into the front seat. "You know what, maybe we can start our date today", Kelly asked. "Is the girlie girl trying to ditch school?" Jeremy questioned with a smirk. "Yes she is. Let's go!"

**That's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Review! I love you guys!**


	3. The Perfect Getaway

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the story please tell me. Well anyways…On with the story!

"_You know what, maybe we can start our date today", Kelly asked. "Is the girlie girl trying to ditch school?" Jeremy questioned with a smirk. "Yes she is. Let's go!"_

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked. "It's a place I came to after my parents died" Jeremy answered. "Well are you sure you want to bring me here? It's kind of your private place", Kelly said. "It's a special place and you're a special girl", Jeremy replied. "Haha corny much?" Kelly answered. "Yeah, I can be deep", Jeremy joked.

About an hour after they left school Kelly and Jeremy reached a small lake. "My dad used to bring me here to go fishing", Jeremy told her. "It's so cute! I love it!" Kelly exclaimed.

Jeremy quickly took off his shirt and began walking towards the water. "Come on!" he urged to Kelly. "Um no thanks, I'll watch you", she replied. He quickly started to walk towards her. "Jeremy stop! I'm going to kill you if you get me wet!" Kelly screamed! Jeremy walked over to the lake. "STOPPP! PUT ME DOWN!" Kelly yelled! "Okay." Jeremy said as he dropped her into the water. "Oops muscle spasm. I didn't mean to drop you." "Shut up!" Kelly shrieked splashing water at him.

They played in the water for the next hour and a half. Suddenly Kelly went up and kissed him. "What was that for?" Jeremy questioned. "For making this a great day." She said. They both got out of the water and dried of with a spare towel in Jeremy's truck. "How about we grab something to eat? Then we'll make it back by 3:30 and no one will know about our day." Jeremy asked. "Yeah that sounds great. Burger King?" Kelly asked him. "You just read my mind." He said putting Burger King into the GPS. 10 minutes later they were at Burger King ordering food. Both of them sat down and immediately began eating. "Damn, you can eat." Jeremy said astonished. "Well when you grown up with two older brothers if you don't eat there isn't going to be any food left for you." Kelly answered with a chuckle. Around 2:00 they both left and began the drive home.

While they were driving home it started pouting. Suddenly the car slid on the water and started rolling! Jeremy was bleeding, his jeans were torn and shirt was becoming stained with blood. "Jeremy! Jeremy! We need to get you to the hospital." Kelly was yelling at him. Suddenly Kelly's face changed! Red lines appeared onto her face. "Kelly? What's happening!" Jeremy was saying. Kelly was turned away from him already calling 911. "Hello? We have an emergency here! We're on Medway Road, HURRY!" Kelly was saying into her phone. The whole time Jeremy was repeating the same words over again. "Jeremy calm down an ambulance is going to be here soon." Kelly said to him. "Jeremy nothing happened, you're imaging things.

Suddenly sirens and alarms surrounded them. 50 men came out and rushed Jeremy into the ambulance. Police were all around her asking her questions. She was ushered into the car and driven downtown where they continued to question her. After an hour they called Damon and Stefan and explained the situation to them. Kelly knew they were pissed at her. Damon's Power was so strong she was sure and dark evil object within a 100-mile radius would be killed. As soon as they were in the car they both started screaming at her. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Kelly didn't try to explain she knew it was all her fault. She wouldn't even bother. "I know you're mad but right now we need to go to the hospital." She told them. "YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!" Damon screamed at her. "Damon, she's right. We need to go to the hospital and explain everything to Elena and Jenna", Stefan said. "Fine." Damon said making a sharp U-Turn. When they arrived at the hospital Jeremy was put in a bed. Elena, Jenna, Damon, and Stefan were all outside talking about what had happened. Jeremy opened his mouth and in a whisper said three words that sent shivers down Kelly's back. "What are you?"

**Well what do you think? Should she tell him what he is or should she lie. It's all up to you guys! Whatever you say goes! Vote and Review! Love ya'll!**


	4. Tell Him Tell Him Not?

Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter so enjoy!! Also to anyone who saw the episode last Thursday what did ya'll think? I really can't wait for the episode next week! Anyways enough of me talking on and on, to the story!

_Jeremy opened his mouth and in a whisper said three words that sent shivers down Kelly's back. "What are you?"_

Kelly looked down in shock. She tried to open her mouth, yet no words formed. "I…uh…what are you talking about" she said, already knowing what Jeremy meant. "Back then at the accident, your face, it was scary." Jeremy said with a shiver. "Jeremy nothing happened. You're imagining things," she said slowly. Suddenly Elena came into the room. "Kelly, the nurse says Jeremy needs his rest. We need to leave." "Coming Elena", Kelly replied giving Jeremy a hug before walking out the room. "Don't worry Jeremy get some rest. We'll talk later"

Everyone except for Aunt Jenna, who was going to stay at the hospital overnight, left the hospital. Before Kelly knew what was happening Elena was yelling at her. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled at Kelly. "What?" Kelly asked genuinely puzzled since she and Elena usually got along well. "YOU HEARD ME! HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID WHEN OUR PARENTS DIED? DRUGS! HE WAS ALWAYS STONED, AND HE WAS GETTING BETTER BEFORE YOU CAME! DON'T YOU KNOW HE CAN NEVER BE WITH YOU! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! YOU'LL NEVER GET OLD AND SOON ENOUGH HE'S GOING TO FIGURE IT OUT, AND I DON'T WANT HIM AROUND THAT! YOU COULD EASILY HURT HIM! I WANT HIM TO BE A NORMAL BOY!" Elena screamed, now breathless. Both Damon and Stefan were standing awkwardly in the corner, both knowing not to get in the middle of the girls.

Kelly knew it was true. She knew Jeremy and her could never be together, but she just wanted to be the teenager that she could never actually be. This is why she hated Katherine. She had made Kelly's life hell.

Kelly took a deep breath to steady herself. "If you think that I would EVER hurt Jeremy then your crazy. I know we can't be together, and I wasn't going to tell him what I am anyways, but maybe your right. I guess it was a mistake coming here. I'm a monster. I'm not meant to live around humans. Elena's face abruptly dropped. "No, I just overreacted. I know you wouldn't hurt him, but he's my little brother and now that our parents are dead, he's the closest thing I have." Elena spoke quietly. However Kelly's mind was made. First thing tomorrow she was moving back to Florida whether her brothers approved or not.

**Well whatdaya think? I'm running out of ideas so I'm thinking that there's going to be a few more chapters before I end this story. Unless you guys give me some ideas. *wink* wink* Thanks for reading guys! And remember to review!**


	5. Mind Made Up

However Kelly's mind was made. First thing tomorrow she was moving back to Florida whether her brothers approved or not.

Kelly sat in her room packing up the last of her items. She walked downstairs ready to break the news to her older brothers.

"Damon? Stefan? I need to talk to you guys", speaking to the young men sitting on the sofa. "I'm moving back", she said in a soft voice.

"What! Why?" Stefan asked in shock. "I don't like it here, and Jeremy is bound to figure out soon enough." she said.

"Kelly, you're not moving back. It's too dangerous by yourself", Damon's voice had a ring of authority to it, but Kelly had had an eternity of ignoring her brother.

"I'm not asking you Damon, I'm telling you." "Besides, since when have you cared about me? I always came after Katherine didn't I?" her words sharp. She knew she was already in trouble but she just couldn't stop herself. The words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"SHUT UP!" Damon roared!

"Stop it, Damon!" Stefan's voice was saying, but Damon couldn't.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE RIGHT YOU SHOULD GO! YOU DON'T KNOW KATHERINE OR ME! BITCH!" Damon had lost control. Damon spun around, walking out of the house.

"HAVE FUN WITH WHATEVER HOE YOU PICK UP!" Kelly screamed back at him. With that Kelly walked upstairs. "Shit, that could have gone better," she thought. Kelly turned on her Mac and logged onto Delta's website, booking a one-way ticket to Miami. It had only been a week and she was already going home.

The clock on Kelly's bed stand read 3:00 AM but Kelly was still wide-awake. She lay on her bed thinking about last week. "I'm going to miss you Jeremy", she whispered to herself. She finally fell asleep around 4 in the morning.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Kelly's clock rang waking her up. She checked in her baggage and walked onto the plane. After bumping into a few people she got settled into her seat. 4 hours later the plane landed in Miami. She got off the plane and immediately a person dressed in pink came out of nowhere hugging her.

"Hey Rach!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Where have you been boo? I missed you!" Rachel replied. The girls had met in the 1950's and had been best friends since then.

Rachel drove Kelly to her loft when she and Kelly used to live before Kelly's brothers made her move to Mystic Falls.

"Whoa! It looks so different!" Kelly said.

"Yeah I compelled some guy to paint it." Rachel replied. "I made your old room into a gym so your on the second floor now."

"Kay thanks, hun, I'm going to go get settled", Kelly said not really paying attention. Kelly walked up the stairs to her room thinking about Jeremy.

"So, Kells are we going partying tonight?" Rachel asked the next morning.

"Um…actually I'll pass. Maybe next time," Kelly replied.

Conversations like these happened for weeks and weeks. Slowly Kelly became more and more depressed. Everything that happened reminded her about Jeremy. She didn't party, she didn't drink, in fact the only time she left her room was to go feed. And it didn't really help that Jeremy left her hundreds of texts and voicemails.

"Who is he Kelly?" Rachel asked one day.

"Who is who?" Kelly asked.

"The guy you've become so depressed about, the old Kelly would have been partying it up" Rachel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Jeremy…" Kelly spoke softly telling Rachel the whole story.

"Then you need to get your ass back there!" Rachel said.

"What?" Kelly said confused.

"Kelly, are you challenged or something? GO…BACK…HOME! Your "lover" is waiting for you!" Rachel yelled shoving whatever clothes she saw into Kelly's bag.

"I can't go Rach. It wouldn't work out." Kelly spoke. "Psssh don't give me that crap Kell, you've never cared about it that before. Kelly Salvatore does what she wants." Rachel said.

Rachel walked out of the room leaving Kelly in her thoughts. Kelly headed into the shower and emerged half an hour later, her mind made.

"So are you going back? " Rachel questioned.

"No. I can't. I'm staying here and I'm getting over him."

Rachel gave her friend a look but didn't say anything because she knew nothing would change Kelly's mind once it was made up.

"So where are we partying tonight?" Kelly asked.

"Huh?"

"Well if I'm going to get over Jeremy I need to get out of the house," Kelly replied.

"I guess the old flirty Kelly is back," Rachel said.

"Oh, yes she is."

**So there you have it. I finally updated. I actually had ¾ of it written up I just never got around to fixing it. But I did it! I'm writing the next chapter right now. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reviewing! And go check out my other stories.**


End file.
